Love YOU LIKE CRAZY (Chansoo)
by Verlatte.2
Summary: "aku yang terlalu tak peka dengan kodemu, hingga disaat kau menyerah dan aku mulai merindukanmu" CHANSOO, Yaoi, Boy x boy, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, exo
**TITLE : Love YOU LIKE CRAZY**

 **Main CAST : Chansoo**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 _"_ _aku yang terlalu tak peka dengan kodemu, hingga disaat kau menyerah dan aku mulai merindukanmu_ "

. **Warning :**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, hanya castnya saya pinjam dari bapak dan ibunya,**

 **Ff ini dapat menyebabkan muntah muntah jadi untuk mencegah leboh baik siapkan kanton plastik dahulu...**

 **Typo meraja lela**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **,,,,**

.

.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku berada disini kau yang mulai mendekatiku, mau berbicara denganku. Aku ingat pertama kali ku melihatmu dan berjabat tangan denganku, aku hanya tersenyum. Seiring berjalannya waktu kita sangat akrab, aku sadar aku tak mungkin bersamamu, kau sering sekali mengatakan kau merindukanku dan menginginkanku lebih dari lewat isyarat-isyaratmu yang membuatku tak paham, aku tau aku terlalu bodoh sangat bodoh, aku tahu aku orang yang jarang peduli.

"hay soo" sapa luhan sahabatku pemuda yang sangat cute tapi dia bilang dia itu manly, aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka" luhan tersenyum padaku, sambil mengedipkan matanya, aku hanya mengelengkan kepala. Lalu luhan membisikan "katanya kau merindukan Chanyeol," aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas

"semua sudah berbeda lu, bahkan saat dia berpapasan denganku dia tak menyapaku" ujarku,

"kenapa kau tak menyapanya dulu," tanya luhan lalu duduk didekatku. Aku hanya diam memang selama ini Chanyeolah yang selalu menghampiriku dan mengajakku bercanda. Bahkan pernah saat aku terjatuh dia sangat panik melihatku mengobati kakiku. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat hal-hal konyol yang dia lakukan untukku.

"kyungsoo" luhan memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tanganya didepanku, luhan sungguh lucu

"ehm" sebuah deheman membuat aku dan luhan menoleh dan tidak sengaja aku mencium pipi luhan,

"maaf menganggu, luhan kau dipanggil mr. Kim" ucapan seseorang yang aku rindukan, kulihat da tanpa menatap kami dia langsung pergi, luhan pun pamin pergi. Tanpa sadar air mata sialan ini mengalir begitu saja. Kuusap air mataku kasar teringat kejadian beberapa waktu.

 **Flasback:**

 _"_ _Chanyeol sakit jangan tarik tanganku, sakit" ucap kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol seakan tuli tetap menyeret kyungsoo keatap gedung lalu menatapku tajam_

 _"_ _siapa yang mengantarmu tadi" ucap chanyeol dari matanya dia terlihat marah_

 _"_ _bukan urusanmu Chan" ucap Kyungsoo_

 _"_ _kau, bukan siapa-siapaku chan, berhenti mengekangku begini, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih jika kau begini denganku chan" teriak Kyungsoo penuh emosi_

 _"_ _baik lalu apa maumu" tanya Chanyeol lemas_

 _"_ _menjauhlah dariku" ucap kyungsoo tanpa sadar_

 _"_ _baik" ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol entah melihat chanyeol yang kecewa membuat hatinya serasa ada yang mengikat kencang.. 10 menit Chanyeol pergi tapi kyungsoo masih menatap pintu atap berharap Chanyeol berbalik, tapi itu sia-sia kyungsoo menatap langit dan memejamkan matanya._

 _Plak .._

 _Sesorang menampar kyungsoo dan itu Luhan sahabatnya_

 _"_ _luhan kenapa kau menamparku" tanya kyungsoo penuh emosi_

 _"_ _kau bodoh soo, dia mencintaimu, kau tidak peka" ucap Luhan_

 _"_ _maksudmu" jawab kyungsoo_

 _"_ _aku minta maaf telah menamparmu, tapi agar kau sadar kyung" ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dan menangis didekapannnya,_

 **Flasback End**

.

.

 **Normal Pov.**

Kyungsoo menatap nanar pemandangannya didepannya, orang yang dulu bercanda dengannya menghiburnya, kini sekarang sedang merangkul bahu seseorang dengan senyum yang biasa diberikan untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak tahan dengan itu, dia menghampiri chanyeol

"Chan" ucap kyungsoo

"ya" balasnya tanpa menatap kyungsoo

"aku izin pulang" ucap Kyungsoo

"kau sakit soo, wajahmu pucat" suara itu bukan Chanyeol tapi namja yang yang disamping Chanyeol,

"aku hanya lelah baek" ucapku kepada baekhyun dan memaksakan senyumku

"Chan kau tidak mengantar kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun yang membuat kyungsoo kaget,

"tidak perlu, aku sudah dijemput" aku berbohong dengan mereka, 'Tuhan maafkan aku telah berbohong' batin Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo berjalan keluar tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir sendirinya. Dia berjalan cepat dan menunduk karena takut ada yang takut ada yang melihat dia tidak boleh terlihat cengeng 'aku namja aku harus kuat" batin kyungsoo, tanpa sadar ada yang memandang punggung Kyungsoo menjauh dengan pandangan sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo Pov.**

tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak bertegur sapa dengan Chanyeol, tidak ada yang memulai diantara kita, katakan aku terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf terlebih dahulu, katakan saja aku pengecut tapi memang ini diriku yang sulit mengungkapkan sesuatu. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol 1 kedepan ikut seminar diluar kota, kalian pasti pertanya aku tahu dari mana itu sangat mudah karena chanyeol termasuk orang yang aktif di media sosial, saat aku menstaking ignya aku mencari foto Chanyeol yang pernah berfoto denganku ternyata masih itu membuatku sedikit senang, aku ingat foto itu saat pemotretan majalah kampus Chanyeol memeluk leherku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Aku menscorol foto-foto yang chanyeol update terlihat dia tersenyum dan aku memandangnya tersenyum. Saat aku melihat-lihat tiba-tiba melihat update IG Chanyeol dia berfoto sangat mesra dengan seorang gadis tanpa melihat captionya segera aku tutup aku Igku. Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku kenapa saat aku menerima Chanyeol untuk jadi pacarku eh tapi Chanyeol belum pernah bilang kalau dia mencintaiku.

"Pabo,,," umpatku,

Aku benci kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat cengeng apalagi mengenai Chanyeol, kadang aku berfikir apa Chanyeol menyantet aku sehingga aku cengeng..

Aku memikirkan itu sampai aku tertidur.

 **Kyungsoo Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov.**

Aku teringat terakhir kali aku berbicara dengan kyungsoo, sungguh membuat dadaku sesak. Boleh dibilang aku bodoh kalau aku sangat merindukan Kyungsoo memang satu bulan aku tidak bertegur sapa dengannya. Tapi sial mataku selalu ingin memandangnya seolah kyungsoo adalah poros duniaku, rasanya aku ingin berlari dan memeluknya, sial aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku harus bagaimana, aku ingin berhenti mencintainya tapi hatiku berkhianat. Aku ingat pesan luhan , dia bilang Kyungsoo merindukanku aku sangat senang tapi aku beranggapan kalau itu hanya fatamorgana Kyungsoo tidak mungkin merindukanku, ada-ada saja Luhan pasti hanya menghiburku saja. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kyungsoo lagi tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enaknya, aku mencoba menghubungi kyungsoo tapi kuurungkan niatku. Aku mencoba melupakan itu sambil membuka IGku mataku terbelalak kaget ada update igku berfoto dengan kakakku oh itu bisa tapi captionya "My Love love baby" apa-apaan ini dan oh kyungsoo menyukai foto ini tapi biarlah mungkin dia berfikir itu pacarku. Mengingat Kyungsoo kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya. Aku melirik jam sudah pukul 23.00 dan mencoba menutup mataku untuk tidur.

 **Chanyeol Pov End**

 **,**

 **,**

terlihat seorang namja sedang memegang perutnya. Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya diaduk-aduk dan rasanya sakit sekali. Dia menguling tubuhnyanya kekanan kiri, berharap rasa sakit perut itu hilang tapi usahanya sia-sia,ia ingin minta bantuan tapi rumahnya sepi, kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota, dia mencoba mengambil hpnya diatas meja lalu menekan nomer seseorang tapi perutnya semakin menjadi sehingga hpnya jatuh kelantai.

Sementara di tempat lain seseorang sedang tidur mendengar telponnya berdering. Dia dengan malas melihat siapa yang menelpon pukul dua malam, dia menatap tidak percaya yang menelpon sejenak dia hanya menatap kalau dia hanya bermimpi. Lalu dia kembali tidur.

.

 **.**

 **Morning in Kyungsoo home**

Kyungsoo dengan sisa tenaganya berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya menuju dapur untuk makan tapi saat dibuka kulkasnya hanya tersisa ramen. Dengan terpaksa di memasak ramen saat dia akan mengambil air untuk merebus ramenya tiba-tiba perutnya kembali terasa sakit. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pancinya sehingga m airnya mengenai baju kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terjatuh kelantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sangat sakit. Kyungsoo memang sudah lama mengidap mag akut apalagi dia sering dirumah sendiri jarang makan dan kalau makan hanya ramen.

 **Skipp**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelas**

Chanyeol terlihat tidak fokus dengan matakuliah yang sedang diajarkan dosennya, dia terlihat melamun apalagi saat teringat kalau dia tidak bermimpi kalau Kyungsoo tadi pagi menghubungnya, dia menyesal tidak mengangkat panggilan Kyungsoo, dia tidak peduli gengsinya pokoknya saat istirahat dia harus menemui Kyungsoo dikelasnya. Chanyeol senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan opininyas tentang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang heran melihat tingkah Chanyeol mempunyai ide jail, dia merobek kertas kosong yang ada dibukunya dan melempar ke arah Chanyeol.

Puk tepat sasaran mengenai jidat Chanyeol..

Chanyeol yang kaget langsung berteriak "aku mencintai Kyungsoo" dia langsung sadar dan membekap mulutnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Silahkan keluar tuan Park" ucap dosen menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Saat diluar kelas dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jadwal kuliah kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan kyungsoo berbeda satu tingkat dan Prodi. Chanyeol Prodi bisnis semester 6 sedangkan kyungsoo Prodi Akuntasi semeter 4. Mereka dulu menjadi dekat karena mereka adalah panitia amal dan anggota SENAT.

Membayangkan itu Chanyeol semakin merindukan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di depan kelas Kyungsoo dan melihat-melihat dari jendela si pingkuin itu tapi tidak melihat Kyungsoo dan bangku di sebelah Luhan kosong. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan khawatir dan dia mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo tapi tidak diangkat, entah kenapa Chanyeol menjadi panik sendiri. Dia berlari menuju mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan rata-rata lalu berhenti dirumah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membunyikan bel rumah kyungsoo tapi tidak ada jawaban, pesaannya sangat panik lalu dia membuka pintunya dan ternyata tidak terkunci

"dasar ceroboh"

"kyungsoo, kyungsoo.. kyungsoo" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo,

dan dia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar kyungsoo dan kamarnya terlihat berantakan, hp kyungsoo jatuh dan beberapa botoh pil obat yang jatuh dilantai membuat Chanyeol panik.

"Kyungsoo.. kyungsoo " teriak Chanyeol dia memeriksa setiap tempat tapi dia tidak menemukan kyungsoo, dan terus memanggil kyungsoo, dia mengusak rambutnya kasar tanpa sadar dia berjalan kedapur dan kakinya tersandung sesuatu

"kyungsoo.. " teriak Chanyeol panik, melihat kyungsoo pingsan dan bajunya basah

"kyungsoo.." chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar air mata chanyeol mengalir dan dia terus mengumpat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya, saat dia akan mengangkat dia mendengar kyungsoo berbicara lirih "aku mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Deg..

Chanyeol membeku seketika tapi dia tersadar mungkin dia halusinasi karena merindukan dan terlalu panik dia mengangkat kyungsoo menuju mobilnya dan meletakan kyungsoo di jok samping kemudi dan memasangkan sabut pengaman kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengemudi dengan sesekali melihat kyungsoo. Hatinya merasa hancur melihat kyungsoo begini, air matanya terus mengalir.

 **hospital**

Setelah dua belas menit kurang tiga detik Chanyeol sampai dirumah sakit dan segera keluar mobil dan melepas sabuk pengaman kyungsoo dan berteriak memanggil perawat. Kyungsoo langsung dimasukan ke ruang ICU, saat chanyeol ingin masuk keruangan itu dokter mencegahnya.

Chanyeol menghubungi Luhan tak selang lama Luhan datang

"bagaiman keadaan kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan

"apa yang terjadi, aku sahabat macam apa?" tangis Luhan

"ini semua salah ku" ucap chanyeol

"maksudmu" tanya Luhan

"tadi pukul setengah 4 kyungsoo menelponku tapi aku kira itu mimpi dan tadi entah krnapa aku sangat kwatir dengan Kyungsoo aku langsung kerumahnya dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah pingsan didapurs" ucapku menjelaskan ke Luhan

"sudahlah chan, ini sudah takdir " ucap luhan mengusap air matanya kasar. Chanyeol duduk di kursi sambil melihat ke pintu ruang ICU, luhan mengusap punggung Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tenang.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam dokter keluar,

"dok, bahagaimana keadaan kyungsoo" tanya chanyeol

"maaf bisa bicara dengan keluarganya" ucap dokter

"orang tuanya sedang keluar kota" timpa Luhan

"tapi aku calon suaminya" ucap Chanyeol, Luhan kaget dengan pernyataan chanyeol. dokter menatap bingung

"iya benar" timpa Luhan

Akhirnya Chanyeol menuju ruang dokter

"silahkan duduk" Chanyeolpun ikut duduk, dan penjelasan dokter membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, Chanyeol berjalan keluar gonta, dan Luhan terus bertanya kondisi kyungsoo, Chanyeol tak menjawab langsung masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir, dia membelai wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat, bibir yang kering

Tes..

Tess..

"aku mohon bangun kyung" ucap Chanyeol

"aku minta maaf" lanjut Chanyeol, Luhan tidak berani masuk hanya melihat dari Luar karena melihat momen itu, wajah pucat kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kacau dia mengambil hpnya klik,,,

Tiba-tiba Hpnya direbut seseorang

"Sehun kau mengangguku" ucap luhan

"SEHUN" luhan sadar ucapannya langsung memeluk sosok tinggi dan putih itu, sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengandeng Luhan menjauh

.

.

Chanyeol bertekat menjaga Kyungsoo sampai dia sadar,

"Chan, bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya ibu kyungsoo dan disampinginya ayah Kyungsoo

"Magnya semakin parah, dan maaf aku terlambat membawa Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan

"sudahlah nak Chanyeol itu bukan salahmu, itu salahku yang tidak memperhatikan puteraku" ucap Ibu Kyungsoo disertai air mata yang mengalir dan ayahnya memeluh agar ibu kyungsoo tenang,

"lebih baik kamu pulang nak Chanyeol, ini sudah malam pasti orang tuamu khawatir" ucap Tuan Do

"maaf aku ingin menjaga Kyungsoo"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu" jawab Tuan Do

 **Chanyeol Pov,**

Aku disini menatap Kyungsoo, dengan merapikan anak rambutnya yang menutupi mata indahnya, mata yang selalu memancarkan keindahan yang sedang terpejam, kubelai hidung mancungnya yang dulu sering aku tarik, kuusap bibirnya bibir yang ingin sekali aku kecup bibir yang berbentuk heart entah setan dari mana aku beranikan kecup bibirnya agak lama lalu aku lepaskan.

"Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu" bisikku

"maaf kalau selama ini aku tak memberitahumu, aku takut kau benci denganku, Buka matamu, " aku terus berbicara terus tanpa peduli Kyungsoo mendengarkan atau tidak. Kulirik jam sudah jam 12 malam aku memutuskan untuk tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalaku di tempat tidur Kyungsoo berharap Kyungsoo sadar, aku mulia pejamkan mataku.

 **Chanyeol Pov End,**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan-lahan mata Kyungsoo mulai terbuka, dia membuka matanya indera penciumannya mencium bau-bau obat, dan lengan yang diinfus, dia melihat disebelahnya

"Chanyeol" gumamnya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol dia terus memperhatikan Chanyeol terlihat raut wajah yang terlihat kelelahan tapi terlihat sangat tampan, dia tersenyum memandang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dengan berani mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang, Chanyeol yang merasakan rambutnya dibelai perlahan membuka matanya, Kyungsoo yang belum siap bertatapan dengan Chanyeol langsung dengannya memutuskan pura-pura tidur

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo tapi dia belum bangun, Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Kyungsoo yang merasakan tangannya di cium Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang

"aku mencintamu soo, " ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo yang pura-pura tertidur air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya terlihat kaget melihat air mata keluar dari mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

"soo, ada yang sakit.. aku akan panggil dokter" ucap Chanyeol tapi saat dia berbalik ada yang memegang tangannya dan memeluknya.

"soo, kamu sudah sadar" ucap Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya memeluk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluknya

"aku akan memanggil dokter, sebentar ya" Ucap Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo makin erat memeluk Chanyeol.

"setelah kamu diperiksa kamu bisa memelukku sepuasnya, okey" Bisik Chanyeol membuat wajah Kyungsoo menjadi memerah, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Apa kamu merindukanku" ucap Chanyeol lirih . Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabanya. Chanyeol memeluk kyungsoo dan menghujani ciuman di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

.

.

"dasar anak muda" gerutu seorang dokter yang melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

"memang kamu tidak muda hun, Tuan oh " ucap namja yang lebih kecil, sambil terus memfoto momen itu

"kita juga bisa membuat momen yang lebih dari meraka, luhan" Ucap Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dan perlangkah maju mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang sadar dalam bahaya lari sampai menabrak tempat sampah. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa "kau akan menerima hukuman dirumah baby" batin sehun dan masuk kamar itu dan memeriksa pasien.

 **END**


End file.
